Question: Compute $\left(\sqrt{625681}\right)^2$.
Explanation: For any nonnegative number $n$, the value of $\sqrt{n}$ is the number whose square is $n$.  So, when we square $\sqrt{n}$, we get $n$.  Therefore, $\left(\sqrt{625681}\right)^2 = \boxed{625681}$.